Fairy Tail (Fairy Academy)
by ZuriAzz
Summary: Gak jago bikin summary, yang pasti ini adalah petualangan di Fairy Academy sebuah universitas yang cukup terkenal di Fiore
1. Chapter 1

**Cerita pertama saya, jadi harap Maklum yaah**

**Faity Tail disclaimer by Hiro Mashima**

**Rate : T (maybe)**

**Romance & Adventure**

**Happy Reading Minna**

Cerita ini berplot utama di Fairy Academy, universitas yang lumayan di Fiore. Universitas ini bisa terbilang special karena tidak semua orang bisa masuk disini, uang tidaklah penting tetapi tes masuknya itu bisa dibilang 100x lebih sulit. Tapi ya toh meskipun begitu universitas mereka tidak lepas dari mahasiswa-mahasiswa bodoh dan juga berandalan. Semenjak universitas ini dibuka sudah banyak sekali sebagian mahasiswa yang berandalan dan hanya memikirkan bertarung dan bertarung dengan mahasiswa dari universitas lain di kota itu.

Makarov Dreyar selaku rector, sudah mengingatkan pada acara penyambutan mahasiswa baru setiap tahunnya, tapi seakan seperti sebuah tradisi kental selalu ada saja mahasiwa yang mengikuti jejak seniornya dalam hal ini.

Sebut saja Laxus Dreyar dia adalah pria terkuat se-universitas Fairy Academy, Laxus merupakan cucu dari sang Rector. Sementara keberadaan para anak buah Laxus yaitu Freed, Bickslow, dan Evergreen mereka selalu saja menindas junior mereka, tapi sebenarnya tujuan mereka adalah untuk mencari bibit petarung yang akan di bawa untuk menantang para mahasiswa berandalan lainnya dari universitas lain.

"sepertinya tahun ini kita akan banyak mendapatkan tenaga baru Laxus" seru Freed

"Hahaha, Gildarts sensei juga sudah memberitahukanku" Jawab Laxus semangat

"Tapi Laxus, kau tahu dia bilang ada anak bangsawan yang masuk kesini" ujar Eve

"Heeh.. serius kau ? memang apa yang diinginkan anak bodoh itu sehingga datang kesini" Bickslow bingung

"Yaah… pokoknya kita santai saja, entah siapa mereka dan dari mana mereka tetap kita harus melanjutkan kekeluargaan di Fairy Academy. Itukan yang selalu Gildarts sensei ingatkan" Ucap Laxus bijaksana

Yaah mau bagaimanapun keadaan di Fairy Academy, tapi ilmu kekeluargaan yang sudah turun temurun di wariskan tidak akan pernah hilang, senioritas yang baik itulah pandangan semua orang di kota, tapi mereka hanya tidak suka jika sudah ada keributaan yang disebabkan oleh universitas-universitas di kota ini, termasuk Fairy Academy.

"Oke anak-anak selamat datang di Fairy Academy, dan kalian harus sukses dikemudian hari. Hanya itu pesan ku untuk kalian" Ucap Makarov (sang rector) dengan lesu, karena di benak nya tiap tahun pasti sama saja

"Oiiy Gajeel .. " Seru seroang pemuda bersurai Hitam kebiru-biruan

"Gi hee .. Gray, ternyata kau menepati janji heeh pangeran Boxer" Ejek Gajeel

"Hahah dasar muka Besi aneh, sudah pastilah. Sepertinya tinggal satu orang lagi yaa" Ucap Gray penuh misteri, sebenarnya siapa orangnya yaa.

"Kita tunggu sebentar lagi" balas Gajeel

"HOOY PANGERAN BOXER, MUKA BESI.." teriak seseorang dari kejauhan

"hahaha dia datang … " ucap gray

"Gi Hee .. "

"Kau terlambat, kepala api Pinky" Ejek Gray

"Gi Hee, Salamander bodoh. Darimana saja kau ?" Ucap Gajeel

Orang yang ditunggu-tunggu sudah pasti adalah Natsu Dragneel, ya ternyata 3 orang ini adalah sahabat sejak smp, mereka sudah berjanji akan selalu bersama, persahabatan yang indah.

Sedikit tentang mereka,

Gray Fullbaster, anak tunggal dari keluarga Fullbaster. Keluarga yang terbilang biasa saja di kota Fiore, penghasilan sang ayah mungkin hanya cukup digunakan keluarga Fullbaster untuk hidup sehari-hari, dan dari mana Gray mendapat uang untuk membayar biaya kuliah yang tidak murah di Fairy Academy. Ya dia harus bekerja keras paruh waktu untuk itu. Pria tampan yang bersurai hitam kebiru-biruan ini, tidak ada yang menyangkal ketampanan pria ini, tubuh yang atletis dan daya Tarik yang mampu memikat seluruh wanita. Gray terkenal sebagai pria yang beruntung tapi tidak diselimuti nasib baik, karena tidak banyak wanita yang bisa di jadikan Gray kekasih. Alasannya sederhana, dia tidak menyukai gadis itu. Cukup tentang pria ini,

Gajeel Redfox, yang juga merupakan anak satu-satunya di keluarga Redfox, nasibnya terbilang lebih baik ketimbang Gray. Ayahnya bekerja sebagai pasukan militer kota, tentu yang penghasilannya lebih besar ketimbang Gray, ia sebenarnya anak yang baik, suka berteman, tapi sifatnya yang agak kasar dan juga tampang nya yang sedikit macho (berlebihan, haha) itu membuat nya hanya bisa berteman dengan Gray dan Natsu.

Lalu, Natsu Dragneel, anak sulung dari 3 bersaudara. Ayahnya Igneel Dragneel seorang bangsawan kaya raya dan orang paling kaya se-Fiore. Tidak ada yang mengetahui ayah Natsu sebenarnya. Karena sang Dragneel muda ini menyembunyikan identitas sebenarnya. Kenapa ? ya alasan yang Natsu berikan kepada Gray dan Gajeel cukup aneh memang, dia tidak ingin terus-terusan dapat hak special di semua tempat di Fiore hanya karena menyandang nama Dragneel, dan saat sang guru di SMA tahu tentang nama belakangnya, Natsu berkilah bahwa itu adalah nama yang diberikan ayahnya karena dia sudah bekerja lama pada keluarga Dragneel dan akhirnya diizinkan untuk memakai Nama Dragneel. Hehe ribet sekali si Natsu ini. Tapi misi Natsu berhasil hingga sekarang ini.

Cukup tentang 3 serangkai ini, 3 sahabat yang saling mengerti, saking saling mengertinya mereka bisa berdebat berjam-jam, dan berantem seperti anak kecil. Tapi karena begitu mereka semakin dekat dan semakin hangat persahabatan mereka.

"Oiy Salamander, apa kau masih menyembunyikan identitasmu ?" Tanya Gajeel

"Begitulah, ini menjadi yang terakhir, mungkin setelah lulus aku akan membuka semuanya" Balas Natsu serius

"hmm, Natsu (tumben Gray bener) sabar kawan, kami selalu ada mendukungmu" Ucap Gray serius

"Arigatou, sahabat" balas Natsu singkat

"Gi Hee… baiklah sekarang, aku ingin mencari 'si kecil' dulu yaah. Sudah kangen rasanya" seringai Gajeel yang sedikit menggoda Natsu dan Gray

"Gomen flamehead, Juvia dari tadi sudah SMS dan dia menunggu" Gerutu Gray

"hahaha, yasudah aku mengerti" Balas Natsu sedikit kecewa memang.

Ketika kedua sahabatnya sudah memiliki pacar, hanya dirinya yang belum.

Terdengar dari kejauhan derap langkah kaki, semakin mendekat dan mendekat.

"Hoi, kalian yang disana" Ucap seorang laki-laki dewasa berambut Pirang

"Heeh.. siapa kau" teriak Natsu

"HAHAHA, Laxus sepertinya kita harus mengajarinya sopan santun" seru Bickslow

"haa-haah .. Laxus ? jangan-jangan" ucap Gajeel

"hey muka Besi, kau kenal mereka ?" sambar Gary

"siapa mereka sebenarnya, ?" ujar Natsu

"Mereka adalah orang paling kuat di Fairy, menurut kabar yang kudengar anak-anak baru sepertinya akan ditest oleh dia. Agar memenuhi syarat untuk bergabung dengannya dalam keributan yang sering terjadi di Fiore" jelas panjang lebar Gajeel

"sudah selesai menjelaskan tentang kami, bocah" Ucap Eve

"Hei Laxus, apa kau yakin aku menaruh harapan pada bocah-bocah ini ?" Tanya Freed

"Tenang lah, aku mengandalkan instingku kali ini, tahun ini penuh dengan anak-anak yang sesuai dengan keinginanku " Jelas Laxus

"Nah bocah, bersiaplah. Hadapi kami" seru Bickslow

"Gi Hee, senior kita ini sangat mengesalkan" Ujar Gajeel

"FlameHead, Muka besi. Bersiaplah, tidak penting siapa dia. Saat ada yang mengejek kita maka saat itulah kita harus melawan" teriak Gray

"Yah. Aku sudah tahu Gray. Maju kalian ber 4" teriak Natsu

"Sepertinya mereka cukup berani, untuk menantang kita" ujar Freed

"siapa juga yang takut dengan kalian. Haah" seru Gray menantang

"Gi Heee .. ini akan menyenangkan" teriak Gajeel

Ya adu jotos pun dimulai, Laxus melancarkan pukulannya kearah Natsu, Gray berhadapan dengan Freed, Gajeel berhadapan dengan Bickslow. Sementara Eve sudah diperintah oleh Laxus agar tak bertindak bodoh dengan mencurangi pertarungan ini.

Dukk ..

Sebuah pukulan telak mengenai wajah Laxus, Laxus hanya tersenyum senang,

"_anak ini, pasti akan menjadi kekuatan baru Fairy" _gumamnya dalam hati

Sebuah pukulan telak memang di wajah Laxus, tapi pria terkuat se-Fairy tak semudah itu dikalahkan, Laxus menjawab dengan pukulan yang tak kalah telak tepat ke wajah Natsu.

Grapp.. Jduk ..

Begitu seru pertarungan ini terjadi,

"Rasakan ini Rambut Aneh" teriak Gray sembari menendang perut Freed

Braak, Freed terpental hingga beberapa meter, memang kalau dibandingkan Freed dan Gray, Gray-lah yang saat ini unggul.

"Jangan senang dulu bocah, ini balasanku" Teriak Freed yang sekarang sudah membuat babak belur muka dan tubuh Gray

"Oiy.. kalian bertarunglah dengan serius" Teriak Gajeel

"Hehe tak usah kau pikirkan orang lain, karna kau pun akan bernasib sama seperti mereka" balas Bickslow

Sebuah pukulan di lancarkan Bickslow kepada Gajeel, tapi dengan cepat Gajeel menahannya, dan ..

Braaak .. tendangan Gajeel sukses membuat Bickslow terpental,

Pertarungan masih berlangsung dengan sengit, Natsu, Gray, dan Gajeel sudah babak belur mereka ber 3 terlihat terluka dan sudah berdarah-darah. Begitupun dengan Geng Laxus, Bickslow, dan Freed. Selama ini tidak ada mahasiswa baru yang mampu melukai mereka separah ini.

"Okeh.. cukup sampai disini" Ujar Laxus

"Heeh.. Kau kenapa Pirang ? kau takut" Jawab Natsu yang sudah sangat emosi

"Hey kalian benar-benar hebat, kalian mewarisi semangat Fairy yang sudah lama kami tidak temukan" Ucap Laxus berlanjut

"apa maksudmu ?" Tanya Natsu bingun

"Okeh kita sudahi ini, kalian lulus ujian kami. Kalian berhak untuk memutuskan untuk ikut membantu kami atau tidak. Nah sekarang maukah kalian pakai tenaga kalian untuk Fairy dan menghajar orang-orang yang universitas kita ?" Tandas Laxus

"Heeh .. ?" Mereka bertiga hanya melongo

-TO BE CONTINUED-

Sekian Chapter 1 nya Minna, Mohon Reviewnya, mungkin chapter 1 ini gak banyak Romance yang terjadi,

Lanjut chapter 2 nanti yaah Minna..

Arigatou

-Zuria-


	2. Chapter 2

**Faity Tail disclaimer by Hiro Mashima**

**Rate : T (maybe)**

**Romance & Adventure**

**Happy Reading Minna**

Chap 2 Update !

Buat yang udah review arigatou banget ..

Dan gak usah lama-lama ini dia chap 2 nya ..

"_Okeh kita sudahi ini, kalian lulus ujian kami. Kalian berhak untuk memutuskan untuk ikut membantu kami atau tidak. Nah sekarang maukah kalian pakai tenaga kalian untuk Fairy dan menghajar orang-orang yang universitas kita ?" Tandas Laxus_

"_Heeh .. ?" Mereka bertiga hanya melongo_

Begitulah yang dikatakan oleh Laxus setelah pertandingan seru mereka berakhir, alih-alih Mereka ber-3 (Gray, Natsu, Gajeel) mengerti, justru malah sebaliknya mereka ber-3 hanya melongo sembari menggerutu tidak jelas.

"HEEH, JADI SETELAH KERIBUTAN INI KAU HANYA INGIN MENGETES KAMI DAN INGIN MENGAJAK KAMI UNTUK BERGABUNG DI TIM FAIRY ACADEMY ?" Bentak Natsu kepada Laxus yang sudah membuat Natsu terluka lumayan.

"tidak usah membentak-bentak seperti itu anak bodoh, bahkan tidak ada yang bisa melakukan ini sebelumnya kepada Laxus. Mahasiswa baru biasanya culun dan bahkan selalu menjadi sasaran empuk untuk kami tindas" Jelas Panjang Eve

"Tapi.. kenapa tidak mengatakan secara langsung saja ? sungguh menyusahkan sekali" Gerutu Gray

"Gi Hee .. aku sudah babak belur begini, dan kau harus sedikit bertanggung jawab" Seru Gajeel

"biar bagaimana pun kalian ber-3 adalah orang yang hebat, dan kurasa aku tidak salah memilih orang. Jadi aku minta maaf sekaligus meminta tenaga kalian untuk berjuang bersama kami dan yang lainnya untuk Fairy." Ujar Laxus

"Gi Hee … salamander, pangeran Boxer sepertinya ini akan menarik. Apa kalian setuju ?" Ucap Gajeel coba mengajak temannya yang lain

"Oiy Laxus, apa yang akan kita lakukan nanti ?" selidik Gray

"Mungkin, kalian akan menjadi pemimpin pasukan Fairy, karena sebentar lagi kami akan lulus" Jelas Freed

"Iya kemungkinan besar, kalian yang akan menggantikan tim kami" lanjut Bickslow

"apa yang dijelaskan oleh mereka ber-2 sepertinya sudah jelas, jadi bagaimana tanggapan mengenai tawaranku ini ? Natsu" seru Laxus

"cih .. aku tidak terlalu terima dengan perlakuanmu, jadi kurasa aku belum akan memutuskan" Jawab Natsu lantang

"_bocah ini keras kepala juga, padahal dia bahkan lebih kuat dibandingkan dengan para seniornya disini. Aku akan memastikan dia menerimanya, aku akan berjuang Gildarts Sensei" batin Laxus menggerutu_

"Baiklah kalian bisa pikirkan setelah kalian sembuh, aku akan melanjutkan pencarianku. Jika kalian ingin bergabung temui kami di gedung samping kampus, itu adalah markas kami" balas Laxus

"yoo, akan aku pikirkan" seru Natsu

Laxus beserta 3 anak buahnya telah meninggalkan tempat kejadian, sementara Natsu, Gray, dan Gajeel hanya terduduk sembari sedikit merintih karena luka yang didapat saat melawan geng Laxus tadi.

Sementara di tempat lain, beberapa gadis yang ternyata sedang menunggu kabar dari Gray dan Gajeel terlihat begitu khawatir.

"Ah, Gray-sama kemana si ? dari tadi Juvia SMS juga" Gerutu sang gadis bersurai Biru

"Juvia, bukan kau saja. Gajeel juga tidak mengangkat telpon bahkan membalas SMS pun tidak" balas Gadis 'kecil' ini

"Mungkin mereka tengah berselingkuh" tiba-tiba gadis berambut Merah ini menginterupsi

"AHH. Erza-san kau jahat sekali. Gray-sama tidak mungkin selingkuh dari Juvia" rengek nya

"Erza, Gajeel itu setia." Levy membalas

"Ya, ya aku sudah tahu" balas Erza sedikit dingin

Sementara laki-laki yang tengah mereka khawatirkan baru saja teringat janji mereka sebelum mereka bertarung dengan Laxus tadi.

"Ah sial, Juvia.. aku lupa tadi aku janji akan menemuinya" Gray panic

"haaaah. 10 Missed Call, 12 Messages. Maaf 'kecil' aku lupa" Gerutu Gajeel

"HAHAHA, sudah cepat kabari mereka" Goda Natsu

Tak lama kemudian, Gray dan Gajeel mengetik pesan untuk membalas pesan dari wanita mereka masing.

Sementara itu ditempat wanita mereka berada …

"Ahh,, Gray-sama SMS" teriak Juvia histeris

"_Juvia, maaf aku tidak membalas sms atau mengangkat telpon mu, ada sesuatu yang terjadi di atap kampus, kami sedang disini. Beritahu Levy juga, Gajeel juga sedang bersamaku. Maafkan aku, akan aku jelaskan semuanya di atap. Ku harap kamu dan Levy mau datang. :* Gray"_

"G-Gr-Gray-sama ada apa sebenarnya" Juvia sangat khawatir

"Juvia, Levy apa kalian akan ke atap ? ada firasat buruk yang kupikirkan" Ujar Erza

"Gajeel" Lirih Levy

"Sudahlah Levy-san maafkan dia, aku yakin Gray-sama dan Gajeel-kun tidak akan berbuat yang macam-macam, atau pun berselingkuh" Juvia coba meyakinkan Levy

"Tap.. Tapi"

"Sudahlah ayo kita ke atap" Seru Erza Lagi

Akhirnya setelah dibujuk Levy mau juga ikut kea tap untuk menemui Gajeel, Juvia pun sudah khawatir akan keadaan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, hingga Gray tidak menepati janjinya untuk bertemu tadi. Satu persatu anak mereka tapaki demi mencapai atap kampus, dan setelah anak tangga terakhir mereka membuka pintu, tak lama setelah pintu terbuka iris mereka ber 4 (?) mencari sosok-sosok pemuda yang ingin mereka temui, dan betapa kagetnya mereka melihat kondisi yang terbilang mengenaskan.

"G-Gra-Gray-sama .. " teriak Juvia histeris

"Gaaajel" Levy pun sontak berteriak karena melihat keadaan yang kekasih

"Gray-sama, kenapa ? apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ? kenapa kau penuh luka seperti ini" Tanya Juvia begitu khawatir

"eto .. eh .. bagaimana aku menjelaskannya ?" Gray kikuk

"Gajeel, cepat jelaskan atau aku akan bertambah marah" Levy lebih Galak dan sepertinya muka sangar Gajeel selalu kalah dengan muka marah Levy.

"Hahaha .. " Tawa Natsu terbahak-bahak

"OIy Salamander Sialan" Teriak Gajeel

"Gajeel, tidak dengar apa ku katakana tadi ?" Levy sudah emosi

"Gi hee .. a..anu " Gajel susah sekali bicara

"Biar aku saja yang jelaskan, kalau kalian tidak bisa bicara. Dasar payah kalian, bisa-bisanya bertarung habis-habisan tadi tapi pas bertemu pacar kalian masing-masing kalian hanya bisa diam begitu" Ucap Natsu sembari nyengir

"Oh… jadi kau habis berantem lagi yaa Gajeel?" Tanya Levy sambil menyeringai jahat

"biar ku jelaskan dulu Levy" Balas Gajeel

"Jika alasanmu mengada-ada aku tidak mau bicara denganmu pokoknya" Tuntut Levy

"Ciih,, dasar salamander sialan. Jadi tadi, anu.. eto kau tahu Laxus menyerang kami ber-3, dia bersama anggotanya yang menyebalkan itu. Aku tidak bisa diam saja sementara mereka terus-san mengejek ku. Jadi ku hajar mereka, dan terjadi pertarungan yang lumayan tadi. Dan bisa kau lihat sendiri aku, Salamander dan Pangeran Boxer itu luka seperah ini" Jelas Gajeel panjang

"Oohh.. jadi begitu rupanya. Gajeel kalau kau mati aku tidak mau datang. Aku khawatir bodoh" ucap Levy kesal

"Levy, tega sekali kau" balasnya sambil meringis kesakitan

"Jadi Natsu-sama, eto maksd ku Natsu benar yang di katakan Gajeel" Seru Erza pada Natsu

Perlu diketahui keluarga Erza adalah pelayan sekaligus bodyguard di keluarga Dragneel, dan Natsulah yang menyuruh Erza untuk memanggilnya tanpa gelar Tuan Muda, atau bahkan –sama.

"Haah Erza ayolah kau ini temanku kan, aku bosan diperlakukan seperti tuan Muda. Iya itu benar si rambut pirang bodoh itu sudah membuat kami babak belur seperti ini, tapi tenang saja kami melakukan hal yang sama kepada mereka" Jawab Natsu

"ah syukurlah Tuan Muda tidak apa-apa, etoo Maksudku Natsu"

"Haah, sudahlah Erza, kau ini mulai lagi. Kenapa juga ayahku menyuruhmu sampai segininya dan kau mau saja lagi" Jawab Natsu kesal

_Gomene bagi fans Erza, saya membuat Erza dan keluarga nya menjadi pengabdi keluarga Dragneel. Sekali lagi maafkan saya yaa minna._

"Erza-san, jadi dia ini anak sulung keluarga Dragneel ?" Tanya Juvia

"Iya Juvia" Erza keceplosan

"haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh" Teriak Juvia

"tenanglah Juvia, akan aku jelaskan soal Natsu nanti, tapi janji yaah kau tidak boleh beritahu ini kepada siapapun" Ucap Gray

"kenapa Gray-sama ? " Tanyanya Bingung

"Sudah nanti kujelaskan. Oke"

"ano.. Natsu-san, apa benar itu yang dibilang oleh Erza-san ?" Juvia bertanya kepada Natsu langsung, padahal sudah dibilang oleh Gray untuk nanti saja dia yang akan jelaskan. Dasar Juvia

"Yaah, benar. Mereka lah yang menurutku sangat pantas untuk disebut sebagai sahabatku, dari dulu tak ada yang menganggapku teman selain mereka, dan mereka pun adalah teman yang kupunya saat ini. Jadi itulah alasannya kenapa aku menyembunyikan identitasku yang sebenarnya" Cerita Natsu pada Juvia

"jadi hanya karena itu ?" Juvia kembali bertanya

"yaa, hanya itu yang ingin kujelaskan padamu" Balasnya datar

"Kalian ber-3 harus mendapatkan perawatan, ayo segera bergegas kita obati mereka" Perintah Erza

"Aku tidak mau mengobati orang yang habis berkelahi" Balas Levy sinis

"Segitu marahnya kah kau Levy ?" Gajeel mendengus

"Levy, tidak boleh begitu, biar bagaimana pun dia kan kekasihmu" Selak Erza

Berkat bujuk Erza, akhirnya Levy memaafkan Gajeel dan mengobatinya juga.

Yoo Minna Bersambung dulu yaah ^_^

Moon Review nya jugaa ..


End file.
